


At His Mercy

by florsworld



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florsworld/pseuds/florsworld
Summary: Since graduation, Tori avoided any contact with Tsukasa. But in a business meeting of his family, they met and Tori realizes that he has a slight interest in Suou. After some dates, Tori can't deny that he, in fact, likes Tsukasa.





	At His Mercy

As soon as Tori found out he would have a meeting with the Suou family’s representatives, he strongly prayed that the situation did not involve a very specific person.

And now that he is inside the conference room, waiting to start taking care of business, he realizes his wish had gone completely ignored.

Since graduating high school, Tori did everything he could possibly do to avoid meeting with determined people, Tsukasa Suou, specifically, because Tori would never willingly admit that recently Tsukasa had been having an economic growth similar to his. Even if everything indicated that a deal between the Himemiya family and the Suou family’s companies was the best option for the both of them, Tori adamantly refused to sign any contracts together with Tsukasa. It wasn’t hard to imagine why. The years had been good to him. He had grown taller, or maybe it was Tori who was still short in comparison to everyone else, not that he would ever admit such a thing; to Tori, the problem was that everyone else was exaggeratedly tall, while he himself was normal sized, not only that, but Tsukasa seemed to have grown chubbier too, in a way that made him both cute and attractive at the same time. It was just another charm of his, not to mention how good he looked wearing a suit. It was really unfair, the fact that Tori was still the same adorable guy he had always been, only having grown a couple centimeters, while Tsukasa had grown to be so much more... handsome.

As if following a script from his worst nightmares, Tori saw himself standing beside Tsukasa, signing a paper as his family’s representative. It was worse than it looked, worse because Tsukasa got closer to him, pressed the side of their bodies together as he held the pen and used it to sign the paper for only a few seconds that were enough to make Tori completely unable to breath. Tsukasa was not doing it on purpose, it wasn’t possible considering how much of an idiot he was, in Tori’s humble opinion, of course. There was no way he had been consciously teasing Tori like that.

But it was inevitable.

With his mind both distracted and disturbed for deeming Tsukasa so attractive after years of avoiding him, Tori could only mourn for the death of his own sanity. He had no idea how to focus or even look remotely concentrated in the meeting anymore, or, at least, how to look concentrated in anything else other than Tsukasa’s adorable face and the way he would occasionally smile at the comments from some fellow businessmen. The last straw was, definitely, the moment when Tsukasa started chatting with them in english. Not counting the couple commentaries and words the man said back in high school, Tori has never seen him really go a _full_ conversation speaking english. He was not as fluent as Tsukasa, not to the point of being able to speak it so naturally as if it was his mother language, but he could understand most of what was being said. However, he didn’t care to understand, being too focused in the delicious voice, Tsukasa’s irresistible accent and the way he was just so much _sexier_ when he spoke english.

If Tori’s pride was not crushed at that point for fantasizing so much about Tsukasa, then it was completely shattered at the exact moment Tsukasa stopped him from leaving after the meeting ended and asked him out to go to a very famous candy store in the city together. Tori tried to deny it, he said no three times. Then, said he would think about it; and hours later, texted Tsukasa to let him know he agreed, making sure to emphasize the fact he was only going because of the cute food, nothing more.

The same happened five times before _something_ started to develop between them.

One, two, three dinners at Tori’s house, and a few more at Tsukasa’s. Some kind of teasing started to happen, weirdly suggestive conversations too, and Tori was already sure his feelings were starting to grow into something else as they found out more things about each other, spending a lot of time together on a daily basis.  
Inevitably, after some time, he decided to try a bold move. Just a flirt and some teasing that could, or could not, lead to a kiss. Tori didn’t really think it would happen, so of course he thought me might have been dreaming when it actually did. But he wasn’t, it was real life and he could feel it very, very well while he kissed Tsukasa. And it was supposed to be just that, a simple kiss, nothing more than that, it would have been, if only Tsukasa wasn’t so stupidly _hot_.

From that point onwards, Tori’s life became what he could only describe as _completely downhill_.

Time passed, many things happened, and they found themselves in a situation where, between moments of bickering, they had a silly, senseless and unreasonable fight, almost like a couple, involving Tori being spoiled and wanting everything to go his way. Tsukasa asked what would it take for Tori to forgive him, and in a moment of anger the man made the cutest-angriest expression he could manage, and answered that he wanted Tsukasa all tied up so he could no longer get on his nerves.

Tori only didn’t expect Tsukasa to take the idea so seriously.

But he realized it wasn’t just a simple joke when, as soon as he entered his room, he was faced with Tsukasa sitting on his bed, wearing very few clothes and, in addition to that, holding two pairs of handcuffs.

Seeing that, Tori didn’t even know what to think, or if he was _supposed to_ think at all. Completely speechless, he only watched as Tsukasa exhibited the handcuffs in his hands. 

"Now, are you going to forgive me?" He asked, and at that point Tori could barely remember the reason they had fought earlier.

And it was even harder to remember when his brain refused to concentrate, his braincells had suddenly became incapable of forming any coherent thought.

"No, you’re horrible.

He tried his best to hide his reactions, to pretend he was not affected, but his body was not collaborating in the slightest, and Tori could feel his cheeks starting to burn. He couldn’t hold back very well, so the temptation to go there and just give Tsukasa what he seemed to ask for kept growing with each passing second.

"Hm, but, look, they’re cute and pink. Don’t you like this kind of thing?" Locking one of the handcuffs in his own wrist, Tsukasa lifted his hand up and started to lightly shake it." You only have to cuff them to the bedposts now.

Tori bit his lip, trying to resist, but Tsukasa wasn’t done.

"Don’t you want to show how superior you are, Tori-kun?"And that was it, that sentence was enough to make something snap inside Tori.

If Tsukasa wanted to be his little toy so badly, then so be it.

"You were always the most shameless of us, the person who always did whatever they wanted, but now you’re making me beg for this?" Tsukasa whined, undoubtedly frustrated by Tori’s lack of reaction." This is beyond cruel. You should just have your way with me, no?

Tori swallowed hard, hesitantly walking towards the bed. It wasn’t all that different, right? He liked being in control, relished in ordering people around and making everything go the way he wanted it to. But, in this moment of lust, it all felt different, and Tori couldn’t tell if that was a bad or a good thing.

"First of all, shut up." He ordered, running a hand through his hair. Tori sat on the bed, resisting the temptation to sit on Tsukasa’s lap. He really loved doing it, be it because of Tsukasa’s deliciously plump thighs, or because of the slight shape that was starting to form in there." I’m going to cuff you to the bed now.

Tsukasa only nodded his head in agreement as Tori moved to adjust the handcuffs, locking them to the bedposts. Tsukasa was only wearing his boxers, which accentuated pretty well his growing erection, and Tori had to admit it was a highly satisfactory view. He could even manage to look cute, despite the implications, with the face he was making at that moment.

"So, you like being told what to do?" Tori could watch as Tsukasa’s cheeks became a deeper shade of red, as if he was only now realizing the situation they found themselves in." How shameful for the Suou family. Their one and only heir enjoys being dominated in bed.

The simple words were enough to make Tsukasa’s dick twitch inside his constricting clothes. 

"You liked that? How dirty." Finally, Tori came closer, sitting on Tsukasa’s lap now. There was a special feeling in being able to do that while the man was cuffed, unable to do much to resist. In that moment, Tori really did feel superior.

The question went unanswered, Tsukasa opting to not reply. Feeling too embarrassed because he never really thought Tori would take the bait and dominate him like Tsukasa wanted him to. 

He moaned quietly, feeling Tori’s hand caress his thighs, and every movement the man did while sitting on his lap was enough to make Tsukasa’s body hotter. Tori leaned forward, with his hands on Tsukasa’s chest for support, and kissed him deeply in a fairly sensual way. It was always so comfortable to lean on Tsukasa’s body, to touch him and just settle there, even more when his body was so inviting.

Tori did not give any opening for Tsukasa to take control over the kiss back, not that he wanted to, but Tori’s grip was strong, holding Tsukasa’s head and pulling on his hair to change his position and deepen even more the kiss. To not have Tsukasa touching him was somewhat of an empty feeling, however it wasn’t all that big a problem when he could have the, admittedly very attractive, view of Tsukasa cuffed to his bed and completely at his mercy.

Very few were the moments where Tori had felt such an exciting sense of power, and he was not about to deny himself the opportunity to enjoy it.

Leaving his comfortable position, Tori ordered for Tsukasa to open his mouth wide. He thought maybe it would be even more exciting to have Tsukasa pull his underwear down using only his own teeth, but ultimately decided to do it himself. Tori was starting to get really worked up, and it was tangible as he started to hand at his own erection, massaging it until it was at an acceptable point to move closer to Tsukasa’s mouth.

Licking his own lips in a pretty erotic way, Tsukasa stuck his tongue out as far as he could in order to lick at Tori’s glans. He looked so utterly thirsty that Tori could feel his dick pulse in his hand, a direct reaction caused by the image in front of him which he watched with a hint of amusement.

"Who would’ve guessed that the almighty Suou heir would be so excited to suck his rival off..." Tori said, with a smirk on his face. Tsukasa’s cheeks grew even redder at that, but his only reaction was to open his mouth in a wide smile, as if he was truly happy to receive such an yummy treat.

If Tsukasa was really enjoying it that much, then Tori wouldn’t be so cruel as to deny his wish. Taking a firm hold on Tsukasa’s hair again, glad to see him so submissive, cuffed to the bed and willing to follow _any_ order given to him, Tori thrusted his length straight into Tsukasa’s mouth, knowing he would be able to take it all without any problems.

Thrusting a bit deeper and moving his hips, Tori found pleasure in the wetness and warmness inside, feeling as Tsukasa’s tongue worked magnificently around his dick. It was so, so good, and it had already been a while since Tori learned Tsukasa was _very_ talented at giving blowjobs. Surely, it felt different now that he could not use his also-skillful hands, but it was still good all the same. It was and would always be a real delight to have his dick deep in Tsukasa’s throat, the best part being the chance to watch the hungry look on his face, his cheeks that would always turn a lovely shade of red, to hear the noises he made and the light moans he would occasionally let escape through his busy lips whenever Tori thrusted deeper. Soon enough, those would turn into pleas for release, and it would be up to Tori to decide if he felt like being nice and giving Tsukasa what he wanted, or if he would deprive him of all the pleasure he could reach. The second option was very tempting, but as much as it sounded fun to leave Tsukasa completely neglected after Tori was satisfied, not even him could resist the desire to feel Tsukasa inside him.

It felt way too good for Tori to give it up only in favor of some teasing.

Letting go of Tsukasa’s head, Tori pulled back, freeing himself from the warm sensation and missing it instantly, but he could not afford to come so early. Maybe he would cum just from watching Tsukasa stretching his tongue out and leaning his body forward, desperately trying to capture Tori’s length back in his mouth, thirsty for the feeling of having Tori’s orgasm fill his throat and mouth in a way where he could swallow it in the most erotic act of exhibitionism possible.

"Be a good boy and, who knows, maybe I will let you have it again later?" Tori said, even though his plans did not involve that at all. Tsukasa only nodded, in a complete silence, as if he felt like he needed Tori’s permission to do even as much as speak.

And Tori definitely liked that.

Tori separated himself from Tsukasa with great effort, in favor of getting out of the bed and walking to grab a small bottle of lube and condoms he kept in a cute pink box inside his closet. As soon as he had them on him, he came back to the bed and once again sat on Tsukasa’s lap, which was still very much inviting to him. He put up three fingers, wiggling them with a smile before pushing them inside Tsukasa’s mouth all at once. Immediately, he felt how the man’s tongue moved to cover them completely with spit in a messy scene that only made Tori even more turned on, watching as Tsukasa sucked on his fingers up to the knuckle. He decided he really liked it.

"There, good boy." Tori complimented Tsukasa as he pulled his fingers back, now the three of them completely wet. Using his other hand, he hastily unbuttoned his shirt, as well as he could with how impatient he felt, and tossed it aside so him and Tsukasa could be in the same stage of nakedness.

"I’m not some kind of dog, you know." Even if Tsukasa’s words carried a sound of frustration in them, he could not deny he found it enjoyable to be treated in a way that pushed him into submission.

"I know. You are my _property_." With that said, Tori pushed a finger inside himself, making a show of closing his eyes and sighing a hot puff of air as he did. It was undoubtedly exciting to be the one in charge of things, but he would never give up the chance of being penetrated, after all it was one of the biggest pleasures he could feel, in his opinion, and very much his favorite position to be in. And, in the end, Tsukasa was cuffed to the bed looking at his partner expectantly, as if nothing mattered but his dick, visibly fully hard through his boxers, and Tori could barely wait to start riding it.

With his free hand, he pulled Tsukasa’s underwear agonizingly slowly, finally freeing his erection which begged for any kind of attention.

"You really want me to do something, huh?" Tori asked, with an almost sadist look on his face and faking disinterest as he brushed his fingers softly on Tsukasa’s lips." You’re so desperate for pleasure...

Tsukasa closed his eyes briefly for a few seconds, and then opened them again, half lidded eyes looking at Tori with a simple message in them, filled with lust and the need for physical contact. Finally deeming himself ready and well stretched after his three fingers could move inside of him comfortably, Tori pulled his hand back, moving it up Tsukasa’s thigh slowly, coming closer to touching the man’s length but stopping a few centimeters away from it. Tsukasa’s reaction to the cruel teasing was to pout in a way that was almost completely out of place, and that was enough to bring Tori’s smirk and sadist look back. Being in control was a really good sensation.

"Beg for it." He said, in an earnest way, knowing it had been a while since he had last used such intense and serious tone of voice.

"Please." Tsukasa asked, begged, without hesitation, and trying to move, but knowing it was useless thanks to the cuffs holding his upper body in place." _Please_.

Tori found himself unable to resist. How could he, when asked in such irresistible way? He finally decided to reward Tsukasa, rolling the condom down his dick with a careful and loving touch despite the role he was playing, covering it with a good layer of lube, and then positioning himself above the no longer neglected member. He started sliding down slowly, letting his body welcome the blunt head first, and then sliding almost all the way down, closing his eyes with a soft hiss. Tsukasa was by no means gigantic in size, but he could definitely be placed in the above average category, although it’s not like Tori had anyone else to use as comparison than himself. His body also tended to take a bit longer to get used to the presence of foreign objects inside it due to his small stature, the feeling of Tsukasa’s length being _completely_ different than the one of Tori’s own thin and small fingers. 

It took a bit, but after some time he could feel the pain starting to dissipate, and Tori decided to distract himself with hungrily claiming Tsukasa’s lips, kissing him as deeply as their position would allow him to, considering Tsukasa’s inability to move much and their height difference. Focusing on the feeling of the warm tongue inside his mouth, Tori could ignore the last pang of pain for enough time to start finally moving. As soon as he was past the painful stage and could establish some kind of rhythm, Tori backed away, abandoning Tsukasa’s lips in favor of sitting up and throwing his head back with his eyes closed shut, completely disinterested in watching the reactions coming from Tsukasa for the meanwhile.

He concentrated as much as he could on the feeling of being completely filled, trying to focus on the sensation of Tsukasa’s member inside of him, opening him up as he bounced up and down. If Tsukasa wasn’t cuffed he would surely have his hands on Tori’s thighs and hips, holding him in place, working on sucking at Tori’s neck, and sometimes even biting the area, eager to hear Tori complaining the next day, because he pretends to hate it whenever Tsukasa leaves marks and hickies all over his body. It was just fun. As they got into a more intense rhythm, Tori tried to be selfish and care only for his own pleasure, but it was nearly impossible when every movement he made also benefited Tsukasa.

Tori focused on riding him as best as he could, bouncing faster to match Tsukasa’s thrusts. He could hear some breathless moans coming from Tsukasa, and that made him feel proud of doing a good job since Tsukasa usually tried to hold back any noises he might make. Once he opened his eyes again, Tori looked straight at his partner’s face; he looked cute, somehow.

"I wish I could leave you like this forever." Tori giggled to himself between high pitched moans." Tied up in my bed, ready to serve me whenever I want. You’d make a good slave, wouldn’t you? 

He bit his lower lip, knowing exactly what he could use to tease Tsukasa. 

"The heir of the Suous, whose only purpose is to serve the Himemiya family. That sounds so delicious.

Ah, in his oldest dreams, Tori always imagined that saying something like that would get Tsukasa to react in a brute way, he would throw Tori on the floor and defile him right there and then, following his instincts with anger in his eyes. But everything was so different from what he had always imagined.

"I always thought, Tsukasa, that you would like to fuck me in such a hard way, brute and uncaring." Tori whispered, leaning forward and holding onto Tsukasa’s body to try and intensify their already hectic movements." But I was so, so wrong. The truth is that you love being my little toy, don’t you?" Judging by the expression on Tsukasa’s face, that grew more desperate each second, and the way his dick twitched inside, Tori knew his attempt at dirty talking was leading them somewhere. Tsukasa really was enjoying it." This whole time, we always fought to know which family was better, but everything could have been so much easier, if only I knew you like it the most when I insult your family’s pride while you have your whole dick deep inside of me.

For the last touch, Tori brought his lips as close to Tsukasa’s ears as he could, whispering again." Is that it? Do you like being completely humiliated in bed?

And that was enough for Tsukasa to reach his limit, not being able to hold back a loud moan as he came, gritting his teeth while Tori kept the rhythm going for a while longer, in order to milk Tsukasa’s orgasm until the very last drop. His struggle on the cuffs came to an end as his head hit the pillow, breathing hard and finally satisfied.

"Already? How premature, Tsukasa." Tori mocked, continuing to move despite his partner’s lack of significant reaction. He was really looking forward to his own orgasm. He wished Tsukasa had his free for a second, only so the man could use them to masturbate him and help him reach his own climax, but alas there was no way that Tsukasa would be able to break free. Tori moved his own hand to grab at his member, rubbing it up and down the way he liked the most, in an desperate attempt to pleasure himself.

"I- I don’t want to talk about that."Tsukasa said, suddenly shy and embarrassed, not only for cumming relatively fast, but also for having done it while Tori insulted his family. Wasn’t he supposed to feel angry, instead of turned on?

Tori thought it was cute of Tsukasa to not expect him to always bring up this specific subject, be it to just annoy Tsukasa or to simply persuade him into acting however Tori wanted him to.

Tori didn’t last long after that, coming all over Tsukasa’s stomach and chest with a loud whine. After riding his orgasm for as long as he could, he made sure to avoid touching Tsukasa at all while making his way to lay beside him on the bed. He sighed contently.

"Am I forgiven now?" Tsukasa asked after a few seconds, still cuffed to the bed. He just wanted Tori to give him the keys, at the very least. Tori wouldn’t be cruel to the point of leaving him like this for the whole night, right?

"I will forgive you after you bring me a cup of water." Tori sing sang, grabbing the keys and freeing only one of Tsukasa’s wrists, undoubtedly judging it too much work to free both of them and leaving that task to Tsukasa himself.

"I am not your servant, Tori-kun." Tsukasa replied, with an exhausted sigh, as he set his other hand free and rolled his wrists to get rid of the painful feeling in them. He grabbed a few tissues from a box on Tori’s night table and used them to clean himself as best as he could before getting up from the bed, resigned to the fact he has no choice but to follow Tori’s wish.

"Ah, but I am so tired. Look, I had to do everything by myself, Tsukasa didn’t help me at a~all. How cruel of him." Tori closed his eyes, pouting exaggeratedly and making drama. But but opened them again right after, winking cutely and smiling.

Tsukasa only huffed, walking towards the small trash bin Tori kept in his room so he could discard the used condom, and then moving to open one of the closet’s drawers, grabbing one of his own robes from inside and wearing it. It had already been a couple weeks since he started keeping some of his own clothes in Tori’s room.

As soon as Tsukasa stepped out of the room, Tori held the handcuffs, inspecting them with a curious look. They were pink and fuzzy, so at the very least he could say Tsukasa put _some_ thought into getting something that would be appealing to Tori’s tastes. He looked very intently at them, knowing that, yep, he would surely be keeping them, and would use them again many times in the future.

Maybe with many other different things, too.


End file.
